Crusader (Class)
Click this to go back to the Home Page. Click this to go back to the Classes Page. Crusader "We shall reclaim what is ours." The Crusader is one of seven playable classes in Zentrela, wielding a Sword as its weapon of choice. The gameplay style for Crusaders revolves around delivering numerous melee attacks and repeated spell usage, which makes it one of the more simpler classes to learn. Spells such as Cleave & Leap are low Mana attacks, and can rack up damage quickly, though spells such as Gravity & Judgement are incredibly powerful attacks, but require quite a large amount of Mana in order to cast. Spells such as Sword Spirit, Hyper Body & passive abilities such as Sword Mastery & Healthy Diet further amplify their strength, making the Crusader an all-rounded force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, whether in PvE or PvP. In-Game Description Crusaders are masters of the sword, and also the easiest class to play! Crusaders have a good variety of spells that allow them to alternate between, spell-spamming and left-clicking playstyle. If you want to be able to experience all Zentrela has to offer but aren't great at combat, Crusader is a good class for you! Weapon & Basic Attacks Crusaders wield Swords, which appear as Swords in-game. The Crusader's basic attack is a simple melee strike. * At Tier 1, Swords appear as Wooden Swords. * At Tier 2, Swords appear as Stone Swords. * At Tier 3, Swords appear as Iron Swords. * At Tier 4, Swords appear as Gold Swords. * At Tier 5, Swords appear as Diamond Swords. The menu icon for the Crusader class uses the same icon as the Tier 3 Sword, an Iron Sword. Stats Summary Stats are based on a 5-star scale. * Difficulty - ★ * Normal Damage - ★★★ * Spell Damage - ★★★ * Survivability - ★★★ Abilities Passives * Healthy Diet * Gain +50 HP. ** Base Amount: 50 HP ** Level Up Bonus: +Ability Level x 25 HP / +25/+50/+75/+100 HP at Level 2/3/4/5 ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Amount: 300 HP * Sword Mastery * Deal 2% increased base damage. ** Base Damage Increase: 2% ** Level Up Bonus: +2% Damage Increase ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Damage Increase: 10% Spells * α - Cleave - Offense * Slice in an arc in front of you, hitting enemies for 120% damage''.'' ** Mana Cost: 1 ** Base Damage: 120% ** Level Up Bonus: +20% Damage ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Damage: 300% * α - Judgement - Offense * Call upon the sword gods to smite enemies in a large radius for 250% damage. ** Mana Cost: 10 ** Base Damage: 250% ** Level Up Bonus: +25% Damage ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Damage: 350% ** Unlock Requirements: Level 5 in Cleave, Level 5 in Leap & Level 5 in Sword Spirit * α + γ - Leap - Offense/Mobility * J''ump a short distance forward, dealing 150% damage to enemies nearby when you land.'' ** Mana Cost: 3 ** Base Damage: 150% ** Level Up Bonus: +25% Damage ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Damage: 375% * α - Gravity - Offense * Draw in enemies towards you and create a small explosion dealing 250% to the closest enemies. ** Mana Cost: 5 ** Base Damage: 250% ** Level Up Bonus: +20% Damage ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Damage: 430% * β - Antigravity - Utility * Push nearby enemies a short distance away. ** Mana Cost: 5 ** Base Knockback: Short ** Level Up Bonus: +1 Tier of Knockback ** Mastery Level: 3 ** Max Knockback: Long * β - Sword Spirit - Utility * Call upon the spirit of the sword to deal +20% bonus damage with your attacks for 4 seconds. ** Mana Cost: 4 ** Base Spell Duration: 4 Seconds ** Base Bonus Damage: +20% ** Level Up Bonus: +5% Bonus Damage, +1 Second Per 2 Levels ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Spell Duration: 8 Seconds ** Max Bonus Damage: +65% * β - Hyper Body - Utility * Gain Tier 1 enhanced movement for 3 seconds. ** Mana Cost: 4 ** Base Spell Duration: 3 Seconds ** Base Movement Speed: Tier 1 (Speed) ** Base Jump Height: Tier 1 (Jump Boost) ** Base Bonus Damage: 70% ** (???) Level Up Bonus: ??? ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Spell Duration: 5 Seconds ** (WIP) Max Movement Speed: Tier 1? (Speed?) ** Max Jump Height: Tier 4 (Jump Boost IV) Builds & Strategies Add builds and strategies for the Crusader class here. Use Subheading 1 to separate builds/strategies, and make sure to write the patch that your build/strategy was designed for. Videos are appreciated when demonstrating strategies. Patch Notes Add patch notes that describe changes made to the Crusader class here. Trivia Add other interesting information about the Crusader class here.